Sakerarenai Ai(Un amor inevitable)
by HakuShi1324
Summary: Es una historia k se centra en 2 hermanastros k no saben k uno es un RRBZ y la otra una PPGZ k kieren matarse a como de lugar, pero k pasaría si un día se enteran de kienes son como lo tomarían y como no se dieron cuentas x medio de las auras. No soy muy buena con los SUMARY solo léanlo si kieren
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer capi de los verdes basado en la vida personal de mi prima**

**Verdes: X K CARAJO DEBEMOS ESTAR AKI!**

**X K SON LOS PROTAGONISTAS TARADOS!**

**Butch: ella si da miedo cuando se enoja y se despoja de su ternura**

**Kaoru: cierto puede ser tierna pero cuando se da el caso puede ser como su prima**

**Bueno en primer lugar esta historia es algo de otro mundo**

**Kaoru: si como sea los lectores se darán cuenta a leer**

**Butch: si mejor empieza este fic rápido**

**Oh bueno mejor empecemos a Demashita PowerPuff no me pertenecen ni sus personajes solo la trama y unos personajes inventados x mi**

**...**

/acciones/

(palabras de la autora)

GRITAR

"pensamientos"

* descripción de personajes*

En lo profundo del un boske una mujer con bebe en brazos corría desesperada

Xx: debemos apurarnos ya casi nos alcanza Rosario/le hablaba una hada/*la pekeña hada media 15 cm de largo tenía un vestido blanco, sus botas hechas de hojas eran de color rosa; su alas rosas parecían hojas, tenía una piel blanca, su cabello y ojos eran rosas*

Rosario: oh rayos así nunca nos escaparemos Rubí/aún corriendo/*la mujer era tez pálida, con unos ojos rojos igual a la sangre, su cabello era de un blanco puro; llevaba un pantalón negro, un polo rojo y unas sandalias*

Rubí: no creo k escapemos ya k todos al fin y al cabo kieren comprometer a la pekeña Kaoru a sus cortos 5 meses

Rosario: lo sé y no kiero k ella sufra lo mismo asike...vayámonos rápido al mundo de los humanos

Rubí: entiendo pero la pekeña Kaoru aún no tiene un hada guardián/transformándose en un dragón/

Rosario:pues yo ya elegía a su guardián hace tiempo/subiéndose al dragón con Kaoru en manos/

Rubí: kien es si se puede saber/escondiéndose entre las nubes/

Rosario: pues es la misma hada k la cuida es Esmeralda

Rubí: será difícil encontrarla con todo el reino buscándonos

Rosario: trankila ya había planeado esto y le dije a Esmeralda k nos encontraríamos en el lago roca luna para abrir el portal ahí

Rubí: ya entonces va...

Soldado: deténgase ahí reina tiene k volver para k se ejecute el compromiso/un soldado aparece volando/

Rosario: no lo haré y no le dirás a nadie lo k escuchaste/hipnotizandolo/

Soldado: no lo haré mi reina/hipnotizado/

Rubí: bueno k bien k lo hipnotizaste/alejándose del lugar/

Rosario: si pero no durará mucho asike vayámonos rápido al lago

Rubí: entendido agárrese fuerte/aumentando la velocidad/

_Después de 3 min llegaron al lago sin ser vistas aunke tenían k apurarse antes k las atrapen_

Esmeralda: ya llegaron apúrense k me estuvieron siguiendo hasta k me perdieron de vista/acercándose/*es una hada del mismo tamaño k Rubí, es de tez blanca, ojos de un azul oscuro y también su cabello; tiene un vestido blanco, lleva unos guantes azul oscuro, tiene unas mayas azules, unos zapatos azules y sus alas en las puntas son celeste con blanco y lo k keda es de un azul oscuro*

Rubí: pero como fue k descubrieron k nos encontraríamos contigo

Rosario: el rey debió haber escuchado nuestra conversación/bajándose de Rubí/

Esmeralda: es lo k yo también creo ya k al salir me cruce con el rey y me pregunto de k hablábamos

Rosario: bueno no importa debemos abrir rápido el portal sostén a Kaoru/entregando a Rubí a la bebe/

Rubí: esta bien pero apúrese antes k aparezcan/haciéndose grande y agarrando a la bebe/

Rosario: PUERTA K DIVIDE NUESTROS MUNDOS AUNKE ANTES ERAMOS UNO SOLO ÁBRETE AHORA PARA REUNIRNOS CON NUESTROS ANTIGUOS HERMANOS!

_Una luz de un roja sangre rodea todo el lugar segandolas x momentos pero cuando la luz se desvanece una puerta inmensa se abre ante ellas_

Soldado 2: X AKI SE ACABA DE ABRIR LA PUERTA DEBEMOS DETENER A LA REINA RÁPIDO!

Rosario: rápido entremos antes k nos alcancen/tomando a la bebé/

Rubí: pero acaso no.../es interrumpida/

Rosario: trankila ellos pueden abrir la puerta pero no sabrán en k parte de ese mundo estamos asike vamos entremos/agarrando a ambas hadas y entrando a la puerta/

Soldado 2: DETÉNGASE AHÍ REINA!/intenta entrar a la puerta pero está se cierra/

Soldado 3: la reina a escapado debemos informarle a el rey/dirigiéndose a el soldado 2/

Soldado 2: si tenemos k informarle y rápido

CON LA REINA, SU BEBÉ Y LAS HADAS

Rosario: al parecer escapamos a tiempo/viendo desaparecer la puerta atrás suyo/

Rubí: tiene razón xk si nos kedabamos un poco más nos hubieran atrapado...pero donde estamos?/viendo a su alrededor/

Rosario: estamos en el boske de Saltadilla este lugar será seguro yake el rey no sabe k conozco este mundo/haciendo k su ropa cambie a la de una persona humilde y de poco dinero/

Esmeralda: he? acaso usted ya ha venido a este lugar reina/viéndola/

Rosario: claro k si pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo...pero ahora no es momento de anécdotas hay k saber donde ocultar a mi hija

Rubí: dirá donde ocultarse con su hija

Esmeralda: cierto amenos k piense dejarla/viéndola preocupada/

Rosario: no la tendré k dejar yake si yo me kedo con ella el rey nos encontrará/caminando hasta la salida del boske/

Rubí: espere reina no podemos mostrarnos ante las personas de este lado del mundo/deteniéndose con Esmeralda/

Rosario: transformen se en un animal de este mundo y Esmeralda cuida de mi pekeña, enséñale como usar sus poderes y evita k la gente normal vea como empiezan a florecer esos poderes con este frasco/entregándole un frasco pekeño/

Esmeralda: como desee reina pero enke animal nos transformamos/agarrando el frasco y guardándolo/(Estrella: si han visto fairy tail ella lo guarda en una dimensión como Erza con su armaduras)

Rosario: como ese animal de ahí/señalando a un gato/

Rubí: claro reina nos transformaremos como ese animal/volviéndose un gato de pelaje rosa/

Rosario: pero le advierto no hablen conmigo yake la gente de este mundo no se puede comunicar con los animales

Esmeralda: por supuesto reina/volviéndose un gato de pelaje azul/

_Estuvieron caminando durante 4 min hasta k llegaron a un orfanato de monjas, Rosario se acerca a aquel orfanato y toca la puerta_

Rosario: disculpe, hay alguien k me pueda ayudar/tocando de nuevo la puerta/

XX: en la puedo ayudar señora a estas horas de la noche/abriendo la puerta un monjita/

Rosario: si no es molestia alguna podría cuidar de mi hija eske soy una mujer pobre y no creo poder mantenerla adecuadamente

XX: trankila señora si es loke usted cree conveniente la cuidaremos yo y las hermanas de este orfanato

Rosario: gracias muchas gracias...y esta gatita podría kedarse con ella por lo menos para k conserve algún regalo mío/entregándole a la bebe y señalando a Esmeralda/

XX: claro y una pregunta la bebe tiene nombre/recibiendo a la bebe/

Rosario: si su nombre es Kaoru y me tengo k ir/saliendo corriendo mientras lloraba y era seguida x Rubí/

XX: pobre señora debe estar sufriendo mucho por abandonar a su bebe...vamos pasa gatito/dejando entrar al Esmeralda para luego entrar ella y cerrar la puerta/

XX: hermana María kien llamaba a la puerta y.../es interrumpida/

María: era una señora k keria dejar a su bebe xk no la podía mantener y este gato es un regalo de akella mujer

XX: pobre debe estar sufriendo x dejarla

María: lo sé pero sabe k era lo mejor...hermana Rosa sabe si tenemos una cuna

Rosa: sí hay una cunita en el sótano...y cuantos meses o años tiene ademas cual es su nombre

María: creo k tiene unos .../escucha una vos k le dice k tiene 5 meses/(Estrella: jejeje esa Esmeralda le dijo los meses)

Rosa: k sucede xk te kedas cayado

María: no es nada trankila...tiene 5 meses y su nombre es Kaoru

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE AKEL DÍA

_Una niña de cabello corto azabache con unos short verde, zapatillas verde petróleo , polo amarillo y unos ojos ocultos por sus parpados yake estaban serados estaba echada en una rama del árbol junto a una gata de pelaje azul y unos ojos cual noche_

XX: hoe Esmeralda cuando me enseñaras a utilizar correctamente mis poderes/abriendo los ojos mostrando unos hermosos ojos Jade/

Esmeralda: ya le dije k cuando cumpla los 10 años espere un poco más princesa Kaoru/respondiendo le a su pregunta/

Kaoru: hum pero no kiero esperar y deja de llamarme princesa Kaoru no me gusta/agarrando a la pobre gata(Esmeralda) y sarandeandola/

XX: oye Kaoru baja la hermana María te busca/viéndola con una gotita tipo anime/

Kaoru: para k me busca la hermana María, Mitch/soltando a la gata/

Mitch: me dijo k era para k conocieras a los k tal vez te adopten

Kaoru: ya veo entonces vamos Esmeralda hay k conocer a nuestras siguientes víctimas/saltando del árbol junto a Esmeralda/

Esmeralda: usted nunca cambiara verdad/comunicándose telepáticamente/(Estrella: lo aprendió para poder comunicarse con Kaoru para k no se arriesgue a k la escuchen las demás personas)

Kaoru: no me fastidies yo hago loke deseo/haciendo lo mismo/(Estrella: la telepatía es lo único k sabe Kaoru x las misma razones k Esmeralda)

_Luego de unos minutos xfin Kaoru llega donde se encuentran la hermana María_

Kaoru: me llamó hermana María/cargando a su gata/

María: si te llamé para k conocieras a los señores Him y.../es interrumpida/

Kaoru: entonces ese niño de ahí también es unos de esos señores Him/señalando a un niño/*era un niño de tez pálida cabellos azabache amarrados en un colea, unos jeans negros, zapatillas verdes petroleo, polos verde oscuro y unos ojos verde oscuro*

XX: jajajajajaj k graciosito te crees/sarcástico/(Estrella: pensó k era hombre por la vestimenta)

Kaoru: acaso kieres pelear

María: xfavor Kaoru cálmate déjame presentártelos

XX: he? Kaoru no es nombre de chica

Kaoru: acaso tienes un problema con mi nombre y ake te refieres con chica

XX: eske nombre de chica en un chico es extra.../recibe un cachetadon/

Kaoru: SOY MUJER TONTO!

María: KAORU NO DEBES HACER ESO! enserio lo siento mucho señores Him x lo k pienso no adoptaran a Kaoru

XX: no trankila era de esperarse después de lo nuestro hijo Butch dijo/hablo una mujer/*Era una mujer de tez morena, cabello azabache, llevaba puesto una falda hasta la rodilla negra, un un polo manga larga rojo con rayas negra, tacones negro y nos ojos rojos cual sangre*

CONTINUARÁ

**Bueno aki lo dejo yake se me fue la imaginación**

**Butch: enserio te pasaste con el golpe **

**Pero eso paso cuando mi primix conoció a Carlos hasta lo de la ropa claro k no fue en un orfanato**

**Kaoru: espera esa parte del golpe si paso**

**Claro k si paso pero bueno lo demás no**

**Verdes haya entendimos**

**Me alegra a me olvidaba les dejo el link de como es Rubí y Esmeralda solo kieten los * okey**

**Rubí:**

**h*t*t*p*:*/*/*2*.*b*p*.*b*l*o*g*s*p*o*t*.*c*o*m*/*-*C*3*j*w*w*K*n*o*N*j*I*/*U*M*i*J*a*I*p*g*e*m*I*/*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*E*O*U*/*c*n*P*2*c*8*J*I*N*u*I*/*s*1*6*0*0*/*h*a*d*a*s*-*d*e*l*-*a*m*o*r*-*5*1*0*7*.*j*p*g**

**Esmeralda:**

**h*t*t*p*:*/*/*1*.*b*p*.*b*l*o*g*s*p*o*t*.*c*o*m*/*-*U*n*J*R*j*H*x*c*v*x*k*/*T*s*b*d*J*m*z*9*r*Z*I*/*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*X*U*k*/*aj*Q*o*j*N*j*3*H*Q*k*/*s*1*6*0*0*/*h*a*d*a*s*5*.*j*p*g**

**Kaoru: oye en una parte parece k le hubieras dado a enter**

**Pero no lo hice es un error**

**Butch: como tu no lo dice yo lo haré.../es interrumpido/**

**QUE NI SE TE OCURRA! dejen reviews; xfavor díganme si le gusto y si no denme sugerencias para mejorarlo bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOMENASAI! enserio lo siento tanto eske el colegio no me daba mucho tiempo**

**Kaoru: oh? vamos diles la verdad**

**Ash bueno la pura verdad es k no tenia mucha imaginación para continuar aunke en cierta parte lo otro es verdad**

**Butch: mejor ya deja eso y empieza el fic**

**Cierto, bueno empecemos el fic ahora**

**...**

XX: no trankila era de esperarse después de lo k dijo nuestro hijo Kaoretsu /hablo una mujer/*Era una mujer de tez morena, cabello azabache, llevaba puesto una falda hasta la rodilla negra, un un polo manga larga rojo con rayas negra, tacones negro y nos ojos rojos cual sangre*

Kaoretsu: pero k? mamá Ginger no defiendas a esta chica/señalando a Kaoru/

Kaoru: como me llamaste mocoso/saliendo un aura alrededor de ella/

Rubí: Kaoru! cálmate sabes muy bien k tus poderes están ligados a tus emociones asike relájate/comunicándose telepáticamente/

Kaoretsu: eh? mamá Ginger, papá Kaito escucharon esa voz/sorprendido/

Kaoru y Esmeralda: "acaso me/escucho lo k dije/dijo Esmeralda"/pensando/

Kaito: de k hablas hijo yo no he? escuchado nada y tu cariño/confundido/*Era un hombre de tez pálida, cabello entre pelirrojo y rubio, estaba con un smoking dando a entender k luego o antes estuvo en una reunión y tenia unos ojos azules cual océano*

Ginger: yo tampoco he escuchado nada

María: bueno...señores Him kieren continuar con la entrevista oh ya decidieron si kieren adoptar a Kaoru/algo nervios/

...

Kaoru: k tanto piensan solo digan k no me adoptaran y listo así yo me puedo ir al patio y todos felices/cargando a Esmeralda/"después de todo siempre es lo mismo nadie me adopta solo x ser muy poco femenina"(Estrella: recuerden k Rubí es una gatita)

Ginger: xk dices eso cariño?/acercándose a Kaoru/

Kaoru: pues xk más siempre dicen k nunca adoptaría a una niña k no se comporta como tal/viendo a Ginger/

Kaito: no deberías pensar eso de nosotros...te digo un secreto/susurrándole a Kaoru/

Kaoru: k cosa

Kaito: tu mamá era igual k tú a esa edad

Kaoru: mi mamá? acaso ustedes.../sorprendida/

Ginger: nosotros te adoptaremos Kaoru-chan/acariciando su mejilla/

María: bueno al parecer ya lo decidieron

Ginger: si ya lo decidimos, podría darnos los formularios de adopción/dirigiéndose a la hermana María/

María: claro señores Him xfavor siganme/saliendo del cuarto/

Kaito: Kaoretsu kedate con tu nueva hermana/saliendo con Ginger y cerrando la puerta/

Kaoretsu: si como sea

Kaoru: Esmeralda vamos a jugar con los chicos x última vez/viendo a Esmeralda/

Miau...

Kaoretsu: pero k hermanastras más extraña me a tocado, hablando con animales k ridículo

Kaoru: no me fastidies yake tú x alguna razón lograste escuchar esa voz verdad?/enojada/

Kaoretsu: de k hablas acaso tú también la oíste/sorprendido/"k oculta esta chica"

Kaoru: no se de k me estas hablando/asiéndose a la tonta y saliendo de la habitación/

Kaoretsu: tch pero si tú lo mencionaste

CON KAORU Y ESMERALDA

Kaoru: MITCH!

Mitch: k ocurre Kaoru

Kaoru: me van a adoptar asike.../es interrumpida/

Mitch: es broma o k Kaoru

Kaoru: no es broma Mitch me van a adoptar...y k piensas una última pela/poniéndose en posición de defensa/

Mitch: xsupuesto y esta vez te ganaré

6 MINUTOS DESPUÉS LOS HIM ESTABAN EN LA PUERTA

Ginger: pero k?

Kaito: esto x alguna razón me recuerda a Kaoretsu y Miyashiro/viendo como Kaoru estaba sentada encima de Mitch/

Mitch: MALDITA SEA COMO ME PUDISTE VENCER!/forcejeando para sacarla de su encima/

Kaoru: jajajajajaja perdiste tu oportunidad para vencerme Mitch/aún sentada/

Kaoretsu: esta niña es extraña

María: KAORU PÁRATE Y ALISTA TUS COSAS K YA TE VAS CON TU NUEVA FAMILIA!/reprochando y a la vez alertando a Kaoru/

Kaoru: esta bien, k agua fiestas/parándose/

Esmeralda:-tus cosas ya las aliste están en el árbol-/comunicando con Kaoru/(Estrella: cuando una palabra este entre -ajnafk- significa comunicación telepática)

Kaoru:-gracias Esmeralda-

Mitch: ja ahora te.../intenta atacar a Kaoru/

Kaoru: deberías mejor tus reflejos Mitch esto es muy fácil/agarrándole el brazo y colocándoselo a la espalda/(Estrella: algo como cuando un poli te pone las esposas solo k subiendo la mano un poco más)

Mitch: maldición

María: KAO.../es interrumpida/

Kaoru: mis cosas ya están listas, las coloke debajo del árbol/soltando a Mitch y dirigiéndome donde se encontraban mis cosas/

María: VEN PARA AKI KAORU!/llamándola/

_Kaoru agarra sus cosas y se dirige donde se encuentran los señores Him, Kaoretsu y la hermana María_

María: Kaoru pórtate bien con tus nuevos padres/dándole un beso en la frente/

Kaoru: no prometo nada...pero lo intentaré/sonriendo/

Kaoretsu: "se ve bonita cuando sonríe"/un poco sonrojado mientras la ve/

Mitch: chau Kaoru espero volverte a ver algún día/abrazándola/

Kaoru: he? claro yo también/algo incomoda/

Keita: Kaoru-ni no te vayas kedate con nosotros/abrazándola/

Kaoru: no puedo hacer eso Keita pero trankilo un día nos volveremos a ver lo prometo/acariciándole la cabeza/

Keita: claro yo también lo prometo

Kaoru: Keita despídete de todos de mi parte yake no kiero k todos estén abrazándome como deskiciados/bromeando/

Keita: esta bien Kaoru-ni

Ginger: vayámonos ya Kaoru-chan/sonriendo/

Kaito: cierto tus otros hermanos te esperan en casa

Kaoru: otros...hermanos?

Kaoretsu: si otros hermanos...k pensabas k era hijo único

Kaoru: pues si pensaba eso

Kaoretsu: pues k pena no lo soy

Ginger: ya no pelen y vamos al auto/siguiendo a su esposo/

Verdes: ya vamos

Kaito: Ren ya volvimos/hablándole al chofer/

Ren: señor Kaito ya volvió y veo k adoptaron a una niña/viendo a Kaoru/(Estrella: imagínense a un hombre bien vestido a y el auto es una limo negra)

Kaoru: kien es usted

Ren: soy el chofer y mayordomo de los Him gusto en conocerte.../se pone a pensar/

Kaoru: Kaoru mi nombre es Kaoru

Ren: señorita Kaoru gusto en conocerla

Kaito: bueno Ren primero me dejas en la oficina y luego lleva a mi esposa e hijos a la mansión

Ren: claro señor Kaito lo k usted diga/abriéndole la puerta del copiloto para k entre/

Kaito: gracias

Ren: señorita Kaoru yo guardo sus cosas en el maletero/agarrando las cosas de Kaoru/

Kaoru: gracias

Ren: no hay de k

_Ren abre la puerta de atrás para k entre Ginger, Kaoretsu y Kaoru_

Kaoru: he?

Ren: k ocurre señorita Kaoru xk no entra al auto

Kaoru: a no me olvide de alguien

Ren: de kien

Kaoru: etto... de mi gata Esmeralda

Ren: kiere k la buske

Kaoru: no trankilo...ESMERALDA VEN!/llamándola/

Miau...

Ren: es esta su gatita/cargando a Esmeralda/

Kaoru: si ella ya vino ahora si ya nos podemos ir/agarrando a Esmeralda y entrando al auto/

_Ren cierra la puerta y entra al auto para dirigirse primero a la oficina para dejar al señor Him_

Kaoretsu: vaya pensé k esa gata no vendría

Kaoru: oye te digo esta gata tiene nombre y es Esmeralda

Kaoretsu: pero sigue siendo un animal yo le puedo llamar como se me plasca

Ginger: Kaoretsu no digas eso la gatita tiene nombre y será mejor k la llames x ese nombre/reprochandolo/

Kaoretsu: esta bien

Kaoru: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj

Kaoretsu: no te rías

Kaoru: okey, okey jeje ya paré/sonriendo un poco aún/

Kaoretsu: he? ya parale/algo sonrojado/"xk me siento así"

Kaoru: ya k aguafiestas

Kaoretsu: tch...

Kaoru: he? xk se detiene el carro

Kaito: yo bajo aki chau niños, chau cariño/despidiéndose con la mano/

Ginger: no llegues tarde a casa

Kaoretsu: k te vaya bien

Kaoru: chau

_Kaito baja del auto y entra a un edificio de x lo menos 15 pisos k decía en letras grandes KMM _

Kaoru: KMM? es una siglación o así se llama la empresa/viendo a Ginger/

Ginger: asi se llama la empresa

Kaoru: haya

_6 minutos después y llegaron a la mansión de los Him Kaoru, Ginger, Kaoretsu y Ren ya estaban en la puerta de entrada_

Kaoru: sugoi esta mansión es enorme al igual k su patio/viendo la casa/(Estrella: abajo el link y su mansión abarcaba casi 3 manzanas, cuadras o como lo llamen)

Kaoretsu: pues claro x algo es una mansión

Ginger: jeje! mejor pasemos/abriendo la puerta/

XX: MALDITO PERRO!/enojado/

Kaoru: acaso tienen un perro/pregunta curiosa/

_Al hablar Kaoru capta la atención de dos jóvenes k se encontraban dentro de la mansión_

XX y XX: kien eres tú

Kaoretsu: larga historia chicos

XX: no importa cuéntanos la historia Kaoretsu*dice un chico pelirrojo, con ojos rojos, una polera negra, unos pantalones negro y una zapatilla rojo intenso*

_Kaoretsu les empieza a contar todo_

XX: asike ella es nuestra nueva hermana*dijo un chico rubio, con ojos azules, un polo blanco y azul, con unos bermudas veish y una zapatillas azules oscuro*

Kaoretsu: si Miyashiro ella es nuestra nueva hermana/señalando a Kaoru/

Miyashiro: gusto en conocerte yo soy Miyashiro Him espero k seamos buenos hermanos/extendiendo su mano a Kaoru/

Kaoru: un gusto soy Kaoru/estrechando su mano con Miyashiro/

Miyashiro: ah... tienes un gato/viendo a Esmeralda k estaba sentada al costado de Kaoru/

Kaoru: si su nombre es Esmeralda

Miyashiro: k bonita

XX: mejor cárgala k Rufo se la puede comer...hablando y Rufo

Miyashiro: no seas así Momotaro y no se de Rufo

Kaoretsu: se metió a la cocina cuando entro la gata

Kaoru: k raza es su perro

Momotaro: es un pitbull a y yo soy Momotaro Him perdón x no presentarme antes Kaoru/extendiendo su mano/

Kaoru: no hay problema...y me podrían llevar a donde se encuentra Rufo?/estrechando la mano de Momotaro/

Miyashiro: claro ven sígueme el debe estar x aki/entrando a la cocina con los demás siguiéndolo/(Estrella: xsiaca también Esmeralda los sigue)

Ginger: vaya ya se hizo amiga de los chicos

Ren: cierto...señora Ginger donde dejo las cosas de la señorita Kaoru

Ginger: a cierto Ren te acuerda la nueva cama y armario k compramos Kaito y yo

Ren: si señora

Ginger: ya entonces armalas en el cuarto de los chicos y lleva también las cosas de Kaoru allí

Ren: x supuesto señora

CON LOS CHICOS

Miyashiro: Rufo ven aki para k conozcas a Kaoru y a Esmeralda

_Rufo se acerca y intentó morder a Esmeralda pero esta salta y se pone en los hombros de Kaoru_

RRBZ: RUFO ESO NO SE HACE!/enojados/(Estrella: jejeje asi los llamaré cuando todos hablen a la vez xk no escribiré todos los nombre me da flojitis)

Kaoru: jejeje eres muy ágil Rufo pero se más rápido para la próxima/acariciando a Rufo/

Esmeralda: -k cruel eres conmigo Kaoru-

Kaoru: -hay eres más ágil k Rufo es lógico k este de su lado aparte un perro tiene k ser rápido si kiere proteger esta casa-

RRBZ: de kien era la voz de con kien hablabas Kaoru

Kaoru: de k hablan chicos?"imposible estos 2 también pueden oír nuestra comunicación"

Esmeralda: " será mejor ser precavida con estos chicos"

Miyashiro: mm creo k lo imaginamos

Momotaro: cierto no importa

Kaoretsu: "enserio esta chica oculta algo muy extraño"

Ren: señorita Kaoru sigame le mostraré su habitación/entrando a la cocina/

Kaoru: claro

Ren: señoritos, Rufo ustedes también siganme

CONTINUARÁ

**Espero k le haya gustado este capi a y este es el link de la mansión solo kiten el ***

**h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*w*a*y*s*o*n*v*a*c*a*t*i*o*n*.*c*o*.*u*k*/*L*S*S*/*i*m*a*g*e*s*/*8*5*3*6*9*0*/*C*o*s*t*a*-*d*e*l*-*S*o*l*6*B*e*d*r*o*o*m*s*S**le*e*p*s*1*6*_*1*2*8*9*8*8*0*4*2**5*5*4*6*1*.*jp*g**

**Kaoru: guau sike te luciste con la mansión**

**Boomer: cierto nuestra casa es inmensa**

**Butch: K HACEN USTEDES AKI!**

**Brick: oye aparecimos en la historia asike analizalo **

**Kaoru: no le pidas lo imposible Brick**

**Butch: OYE!**

**Bueno espero k les guste y si dejan 10 reviews yo subiré el siguiente cap más rápido**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasai! eske bueno como verán no tuve mucha imaginación, tenía demasiada tarea y un nuevo miembro en mi familia a nacido osea mi primito, se k dirán pero si es tu primo k tiene k ver contigo? pues verán mi primix no lo kiere cuidar asike aki me tienen**

**Kaoru: oye k hacemos este monstruo no kiere dejar de llorar/alterada/**

**Butch: alguien ayúdenos**

**ASH! ustedes ni sirven para esto/cargando al bebe y dándole su biberón/**

**Verdes: solo teníamos k darle de comer**

**Claro k él tenía hambre...bueno para recompensarlos x su espera este será un 3 en 1 asike empecemos**

**...**

Ren: señoritos, Rufo ustedes también síganme

_Los chicos siguen a Ren al segundo piso, luego dieron la vuelta a la izkierda y se detuvieron frente a una puerta k tenía manchas x dokier de color Verde oscuro, azul y Rojo_

Kaoru: y k lugar es este/curioso mientras sostenía a Esmeralda en sus brazos/

RRBZ: cierto Ren k hacemos aki?/algo alterados x estar frente a esa puerta/

Ren: verá señorita Kaoru este es el cuarto de sus hermanos/abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a Rufo/

Kaoru: y para k me traes aki Ren-san/extrañada/

Ren: pues está también será su habitación

RRBZ y Kaoru: KKKKKKK ESO ES IMPOSIBLE?!/alterados/(en eso Kaoru suelta a Esmeralda x la sorpresa)

_Era una habitación muy amplia, en una parte había una cama con el cobertor rojo, escritorio, laptop, guitarra eléctrica, ropero, mini biblioteca y todo el espacio k abarcaba tenía las paredes rojas, al costado un poco más apartado era todo igual solo k de color azul y una batería, al frente junto a la pared también todo era igual solo k de color verde oscuro y un bajo, a su costado solo k algo más apartado era todo igual solo k de verde limón y sin una laptop o instrumento musical, en medio de estas 4 camas había un acceso al balcón en el cual habían una cama de perro, una cama de gato y un lugar de juegos para gatos; al costado de la entrada había una plasma y al frente había un sillón, al lado izquierdo habían 2 puff uno de rojo y otro verde oscuro, al lado derecho era otros 2 puff pero de color azul y verde limón; al otro lado había una puerta k daba acceso al baño, todas las paredes donde no abarcaban las 4 camas era de color blanco y con uno k otro grafiti k cada hermano había hecho.(abajo les dejo el link de cada cosa oki-, y Kaoru no hizo ningún grafiti xsiacaso)_

Ren: claro k no chicos su misma madre me dio la orden de color las cosas de la señorita Kaoru aki

Kaoru: PERO YO SOY MUJER Y NO ME PODRE CAMBIAR CON ESTOS CERCA!/enojada/

Kaoretsu: ES CIERTO COMO PODRÍA CAMBIARME CON UNA NIÑA MIRANDO!/enojado/

Miyashiro: cierto sería muy extraño eh incomodo

Momotaro: creo k tenemos k hablar de esto con nuestra madre/viendo la situación/

Ginger: de k tienen k hablar conmigo, Momotaro?/apareciendo en la puerta/

Momotaro: madre, verás eske es algo imposible k Kaoru este en nuestro cuarto yake es una chica/explicándole la situación a su madre/

Ginger: no le veo el problema, solo trátenla como un chico más

Momotaro: pero como si ella es mujer?!/casi enojado/

Ginger: fácil Kaoretsu al conocerla pensó k era un chico asike es fácil/viendo a sus hijos/

Kaoru: pero se sentirá algo incómodo

Miyashiro: hermano, como te puedes confundir si a simple vista cualkiera se da cuenta k es mujer

Kaoretsu: tu cállate Miyashiro k si la hubieras visto y también su forma de actuar indiferente a nosotros me hizo creer k era hombre/avergonzado x su confusión/

Ginger: lo siento chicos pero esta es mi decisión, vamos yo kiero lo mejor para ustedes y también kiero k Kaoru-chan se integre a nuestra familia asike les prometo k cuando ya se integre armaremos una habitación para ella solita/viendo a sus hijos/

_Kaoru y los RRBZ se miraban a los ojos pasando su mirada de uno a otro, luego de haber tomado su decisión_

RRBZ y Kaoru: está bien lo haremos…pero solo hasta k me*se integre/abrazando a su madre/

Ginger: claro chicos, bueno ahora me retiro k tengo una reunión urgente en el trabajo…Ren te los encargo/besando a cada uno en la frente/

Ren: claro señora/viendo cómo se iba/

Kaoru: bueno creo k mejor arreglo mi ropa…hablando y donde están mis maletas/curiosa/

Ren: trankila señorita Kaoru ya arregle todas sus cosas

Kaoru: o gracias Ren-san/sonriendo/

Ren: no hay de k

Miau

Kaoru: o es cierto esta tarde me iba a bañar en el orfanato…Ren-san donde está el baño?/recordando cuales iban a ser sus planes en el orfanato/

Ren: es la puerta de ahí, kiere k le prepare el baño?/viéndola/

Kaoru: si no es molestia/viendo como Ren sonreía y entraba al baño/

Momotaro: y entonces el estúpido de nuestro hermano te confundió con un hombre/conteniéndose la risa/

Kaoru: a pues sí, el muy menso dijo "Kaoru no es nombre de chica" cuando la hermana maría me había presentado/también aguantándose la risa/

Kaoretsu: oigan ya parenle no creen k ya perdió el chiste cuando lo mencionan tanto/enojado/

Miyashiro: hermano tienes k admitir k si causa mucha risa/igual k Kaoru y Brick/

Kaoru: eske bueno verás…jajajaja ya no aguanto jajajaja fuiste muy tonto jajaja/empezando a reír a carcajadas al igual k los otros 2/

Miyashiro: jajajaja me duele el estómago jajajaja pero jajajaja no puedo parar jajajaja/revolcándose en el suelo de la risa mientras se agarraba la barriga/

Momotaro: yo creo k jajaja me voy a orinar jajaja si sigo así jajaja

Kaoretsu: YA PARENLE!/enojado/

Kaoru: es…está bien ya pare jeje/viendo a Kaoretsu/

Momotaro: jeje k aguafiestas/reincorporándose/

Miyashiro: ya hermano no te esponjes/viéndolo/

Kaoretsu: tch par de zopencos

Kaoru: mm chicos saben tocar esos instrumentos

RRBZ: claro, xk la pregunta?

Kaoru: pues verán…etto como decirlo/algo avergonzada/

Miyashiro: k ocurre, dinos no nos reiremos/viéndola curioso/

Momotaro: es cierto dinos

Kaoretsu: yo no prometo nada/sonriendo burlonamente/

Kaoru: está bien…kiero aprender a tocar un instrumento musical/viéndolos seria/

Kaoretsu: k acaso no sabes tocar ningún instrumento musical

Kaoru: nop, el orfanato no tenía mucho presupuesto como pagar unas clases

Momotaro: claro aunke como verás cada uno de nosotros solo sabe un instrumento asike elige uno k kieras aprender/señalando cada instrumento musical/

Kaoru: YEY! Aprenderé a tocar un instrumento musical/alegre/

Miyashiro: jeje ya mejor elegí cual kieres tocar

Kaoru: mmm pues kiero aprender todos, pero me decido x aprender a tocar el bajo/señalando un bajo de color verde oscuro con estrellas verde limón/

Kaoretsu: entonces desde ahora dime maestro

Kaoru: solo te diré Kaoretsu/sonriendo/

Kaoretsu: bueno como sea, mañana te enseñare lo básico para poder tocar el bajo/viéndola/

Kaoru: Hai!

Ren: señorita Kaoru su baño ya está listo/saliendo del baño/

Kaoru: gracias Ren-san…vamos Esmeralda/cargando a su gata/

Miyashiro: vas a bañarte con tu gata?

Kaoru: claro, Esmeralda siempre se baña conmigo/entrando al baño/

RRBZ: será uno de esos pocos gatos k no odia el agua/sorprendidos/

EN EL BAÑO

_Era un baño espacioso había una tina, una ducha, 2 lavamanos con espejo, había una puerta extra donde se encontraban los servicios; Kaoru estaba en la tina y a su costado en una eskina había una pekeña tina donde se encontraba Esmeralda_ (ella estaba en forma hadita)

Kaoru: oye k piensas de esta casa, Esmeralda?/poniéndose shampoo/

Esmeralda: pues son una linda familia

_Kaoru saca un poco de espuma de su cabello y se lo pone en el cabello de Esmeralda para k ella también se lave la cabeza_

Kaoru: lo sé pero esos chicos lograron escuchar nuestra conversación aunke sea x telepatía

Esmeralda: mm tenes razón/esparciéndose el shampoo/

Kaoru: y si son igual k yo?/curiosa/

Esmeralda: no lo creo ellos son humanos…deben ser uno de esos k tienen algo como un sexto sentido o heredaron algo de su sangre/pensando/

Kaoru: mm me kedo con lo de sexto sentido yake lo segundo es algo improbable/agarrando una manguerita y echándose agua en el cabello para kitarse el shampoo /

Esmeralda: jeje tienes razón

Kaoru: oye Esmeralda crees k tenga k ir a la prisión?/cerrando un poco la manguera para k salga poca agua y entregándoselo a Esmeralda/

Esmeralda: se llama escuela no prisión/kitandose el shampoo de la cabeza/

Kaoru: como sea, solo responde mi pregunta

Esmeralda: mm creo k si yake aunke sea una familia rica dudo mucho k descuiden los estudios de sus hijos

Kaoru: hay pero no entiendo el problema yake al fin y al cabo tendré k volver a nuestro mundo para asumir el trono, no?

Esmeralda: pero aun así a parte usted se podría enamorar…y al volver a nuestro mundo tendría k casarse con alguien k no ama/ya sin el shampoo en la cabeza/

Kaoru: eh? EH?! PRIMERO MUERTA!/enojada/

RRBZ: K PASO XK GRITAS!/entrando al baño preocupados x el grito de Kaoru/

Kaoru: O-O

RRBZ: O/-/O

Kaoru: LARGO!/lanzándoles cualquier cosa k tuviera al alcance/

RRBZ: auch! Ya párale! Au! K ya salimos!/saliendo y cerrando la puerta/

Miyashiro: hay acabe mojado/con el cabello mojado y parte de su ropa/

Momotaro: hablando xk tendrá una tina llena de agua/curioso/

Kaoretsu: será mejor recoge…pero k es esto/agarrando a una Esmeralda con los ojos en espiral/

Esmeralda: - /estaba desnuda pero gracias a censura-chan no se ve mucho/

Momotaro: k extraño…parece una muñeca/viéndola/

Miyashiro: oigan chicos esto respira/asustado/

Momotaro: IMPOSIBLE!/asustado/

_Kaoru sale del baño con una toalla tapándola, agarra a Esmeralda, mira a los RRBZ asustados y sorprendidos_

Kaoru: tch...se los explicaré luego pero solo kedara entre nosotros 4/entrando de nuevo al baño/

RRBZ: O-O/sorprendidos/

EN EL BAÑO

Kaoru: oye Esmeralda ya despierta/agitando a la pobre hadita k estaba inconsciente/

Esmeralda: aaaahhh!/recuperando un poco la consciencia/

Kaoru: tch mejor me pongo ropa yake tal vez te demores un poco

_-__5 minutos __después-_

Esmeralda: ash todo es tú culpa Kaoru/poniéndose su ropa/

Kaoru: pero kien fue la k me hizo gritar eh?!/viendo a Esmeralda/

Esmeralda: eske no entiendo xk gritaste eso un día te llegara y no podrás detenerlo/ya vestida/

Kaoru: tch como sea ya ponte en versión gato yake es posible k Ren este en la habitación/Esmeralda le hace caso y salen del baño/

RRBZ: hasta k salen; Ren ya trajo la comida/viendo como salían del baño/

Kaoru: k están mirando/sentándose aún lado de Miyashiro/

Kaoretsu: mejor pausamos la película chicos k ella se va a asustar/viendo a Kaoru/

Kaoru: tch Miyashiro k están viendo/viendo al rubio/

Miyashiro: estamos viendo el vaticano/viendo la peli mientras comía su cena/ (Estrella: estaban cenando curry)

Kaoru: COOL! Me apunto/agarrando su plato y empezando a ver la peli/

_-Cuando la película acabo-_

Verdes: ESTUVO DE LO MEJOR, COMO LA SANGRE CORRÍA Y ESA CHICA ASESINA A CADA UNO POCO A POCO!/sonriendo y relatando de nuevo partes de la peli/ (Estrella: kienes hayan visto el vaticano conste k yo no lo vi asike coloke lo k se me vino a la mente yake no fui capaz de preguntarle a mi primix como fue la peli yake tenía miedo)

Momotaro: bueno ya parenle no?, están asustando a Miyashiro/señalando a su hermano k estaba abrazando (asfixiando) a la pobre Esmeralda del miedo/

Kaoru: y de ahí tu decías k yo acabaría asustada/viendo a Kaoretsu/

Miyashiro: gracias x dejar de hablar de eso...y Kaoru nos podrías explicar lo de, Esmeralda/ya soltando a la gata/

Kaoru: bueno verán...ash mejor k ellas les explique/viendo a Esmeralda/

Esmeralda: siempre lo mismo contigo/transformándose en un hada y echando seguro a la puerta/

Kaoru: como sea tu solo explícales, yo me tiro a dormir/tenía su pijama al igual k los RRBZ y Esmeralda; tirándose en su cama/

Esmeralda: tch bueno kieren k empieza desde el inicio o se los explico resumido/viendo a los hermanos/

Miyashiro: bueno mejor resumido

Esmeralda: está bien Mihiro...te puedo decir así verdad?

Miyashiro: si no hay problema

Esmeralda: bien verán todo empieza con su madre Rosario cuando dio a luz a Kaoru hace 8 años; ella no kería k su hija fuera comprometida a temprana edad asike ideo un plan con Rubí y conmigo.../es interrumpida/

Momotaro: kien es Rubí?

Esmeralda: es otra hada Motaro...etto

RRBZ: llámanos como kieras okey?

Esmeralda: está bien; a los 5 meses el Rey kiso comprometer a Kaoru asike en la noche minutos antes del compromiso escaparon Rubí y Rosario junto a Kaoru, yo las esperaba en el lago roca luna.../es interrumpida/

Kaoretsu: donde keda eso?

Esmeralda: Kotsu, Kaoru y yo somos de otra dimensión k antes estaba unida a esta hace milenios cuando el mundo humano y el mundo vampiro vivía en paz/explicándole/

RRBZ: O-O

Momotaro: espera acaso…Kaoru es una vampira/nervioso/

Miyashiro: nos chupara la sangre k alguien nos salve hermanos avisémosle a nuestra madre/alterado/

Kaoretsu: tranquilízate menso/dándole una cachetada al rubio/

Miyashiro: au! Eso me dolió/sobándose su cachete/

Kaoretsu: te lo mereces x kerer decir algo k Kaoru nos dijo k sería solo entre los 4…o 5 contando a Esmeralda

Miyashiro: lo siento

Esmeralda: no importa era de esperarse k te alteraras un poco…aunke me preocupa mucho k un día de estos nos encuentre/viendo a Kaoru k dormía/

Kaoretsu: a k te refieres?/viendo a la gata/

Miyashiro: oye Momotaro xk estas tan cayado?/siendo ignorado/

Momotaro: estoy analizando todo lo k nos contó Esmeralda

Kaoretsu: HIZE UNA PREGUNTA!/enojado/

Esmeralda: Jejeje lo siento pues me refiero a k, dudo mucho k el rey se haya rendido al encontrar a Kaoru más bien tengo mis sospechas k la sigue buscando para llevarla de regreso a nuestro mundo y x fin realizar el compromiso/suspirando/

RRBZ: no hay razón para preocuparte

Esmeralda: xk?

Kaoretsu: xk ella ahora es nuestra hermana y la protegeremos

Momotaro: Kaoretsu tiene razón la protegeremos de su padre o cualquier persona k la kiera apartar de nosotros

Esmeralda: pero ustedes son humanos k podrían ha…/es interrumpida/

Miyashiro: podemos ser humanos pero con un sexto sentido…tú también te debiste haber dado cuenta k nosotros pudimos escuchar su conversación/viéndola/

Esmeralda: tiene razón; gracias x darme una mano en esta misión

Momotaro: y en cierta forma cuál es tu misión?

Esmeralda: proteger a la princesa Kaoru…aunke le eh agregado algo

Momotaro: y k es

Esmeralda: evitar k la lleven de nuevo a su mundo si se llega a enamorar/convencida/

_Los RRBZ se miran a los ojos, luego miran a Esmeralda y asienten en señal de k la ayudaran a proteger a Kaoru_

Esmeralda: gracias, chicos

RRBZ: no hay de k

Esmeralda: bueno ahora échense a dormir/viendo a cada uno/

RRBZ: vaya ya pareces nuestra madre

Esmeralda: eske es ya muy tarde/señalando un reloj k daba las 2 de la madrugada/

_Los RRBZ se sorprenden y cada uno se va directo a su cama mientras Esmeralda reía x lo bajo para luego irse a acostar al costado de Kaoru en su forma de gato_

Esmeralda: mañana será un nuevo día y una nueva forma de vivir Kaoru…descansa bien

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Ren: vamos todos levántense k llegaran tarde al colegio/abriendo las cortinas de las puertas del balcón/(Estrella: si han visto esas puertas de vidrio corredizas me entenderán)

Momotaro: apaga la luz/somnoliento/

Miyashiro: ya voy Ren 5 minutos más/tapándose con la sabana/

Esmeralda: Miau/levantándose y viendo a los verdes k seguían bien dormidos/

Ren: no kería llegar a esto el primer día pero…LEVANTENSE AHORA!/gritando/

Momotaro y Miyashiro: YA NOS LEVANTAMOS!/asustados y parados con pose de militar/

Ren: bueno aunke sea ustedes 2 ya se levantaron…su ropa ya está lista, iré a preparar su desayuno y levanten a sus hermanos/señalando la ropa de cada uno para luego salir de la habitación/

Esmeralda: Jejeje debieron ver su cara de miedo/riéndose/

Momotaro: tch tú no te rías/viendo a la gata/

Miyashiro: yo me cambio primero asike tú levántalos/entrando al baño con su ropa a una gran velocidad/

Momotaro: ratas…Esmeralda podrí…/es interrumpido/

Esmeralda: a mí no me mires si cuando levanto a Kaoru acabo mal peor será levantarlos al mismo tiempo…suerte/dirigiéndose a la cocina/

Momotaro: tch…bueno debo levantarlos/sale al balcón agarra el tazón con agua de Rufo y entra a la habitación/

Miyashiro: ya estoy listo/ve a su hermano con un tazón de agua/

Momotaro: ah! Mihiro…podrías sostener este tazón/mostrándoselo/(Estrella: ellos empezaron a abreviar sus nombres poco tiempo después de la llegada de Kaoru a su familia)

Miyashiro: mm claro/agarrando el tazón/

Momotaro: gracias hermano…ahora me iré a cambiar/entrando al baño con su ropa/

Miyashiro: mmm esto es aburrido/viendo como los azabaches dormían de una manera muy extraña/

-5 min después-

Momotaro: bueno Mihiro ahora dame el tazón/saliendo del baño ya cambiado y viendo a su hermano todo aburrido/

Miyashiro: hasta k sales/dándole el tazón/

Momotaro ya no te esponjes…bueno mejor vete o sino ellos también te kerran matar/acercándose los azabaches/

Miyashiro: okey

_Miyashiro estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando divisa un pekeño hilo blanco k unía la mano derecha de Kaoru con la mano izkierda de Kaoretsu; y Momotaro ya les iba a tirar el tazón de agua a ambos oji-verdes_

Miyashiro: MOTARO DETEN…./ve como Momotaro moja a los Azabaches/

Momotaro: eh? Ya lo hice/distrayéndose/

Verdes: MALDITOS!/levantándose/

_Kaoru tenía su ojo izkierdo de color pistache, con una estrella de David de color rojo y Kaoretsu también lo tenía solo k en el lado izkierdo_

Miyashiro: hay no…CORRAMOS!/saliendo de la habitación junto con Momotaro/

Verdes: VUELVAN COBARDES!/siguiéndolos/

Momotaro: Mihiro viste…/es interrumpido/

Miyashiro: eso es lo k te trataba de decir…acaso olvidaste como kedamos la última vez k los levantamos mientras tenían un sueño conjunto/viendo como los azabaches los seguían persiguiendo/

Momotaro: claro k no…xk no me detuviste en vez de gritarme/bajando las escaleras junto con el rubio/

Miyashiro: lo siento error mío…pero mejor entremos a la cocina antes k nos atrapen/viendo k ellos ya les pisaban los talones/

Momotaro: REN, AYUDANOS!/entrando a la cocina y colocándose detrás de Ren junto al rubio/

Verdes: MORIRAN!...oh buenos días Ren/dando vuelta la mira para k no vea el ojo con la estrella de David/

Ren: buenos días señoritos…será mejor k se cambien o llegaran tarde a la escuela/dándose la vuelta/

Kaoru: YO ME CAMBIO PRIMERO!/saliendo disparada a la habitación/

Kaoretsu: eh? NO! YO PRIMERO!/siguiendo a Kaoru/

Momotaro: gracias Ren, nos salvaste

Ren: no hay de k…pero xk ellos no kisieron k les vea la cara?/curioso/

Momotaro: kien sabe/haciéndose al inocente/

Ren: bueno no importa ahora siéntense a desayunar

Miyashiro: cuanto creen k esos 2 se demoren en…/es interrumpido/

Verdes: YA ESTAMOS LISTOS!/entrando, con los ojos normales y sentándose en la mesa/

Ren, Momotaro y Miyashiro: k rápidos

Ren: aki tienen/colocando cada plato en su respectivo sitió/

_Era una mesa para 8 personas, en el lado derecho de sentaban Momotaro, Miyashiro, Kaoretsu y Kaoru en el lado izkierdo frente al azabache; sus padre se sentaban frente a frente en cada eskina_

Kaoru: como creen k sea el primer día?/comiendo/(Estrella: era tocino con huevo y jugo de naranja)

Kaoretsu: supongo k lo normal…gente creyendo k somos engreídos, varias chicas enamoradas, una k otra chinchosa, lo normal cuando somos nuevos en el colegio/sin tomarles la menor importancia/

Miyashiro: sigo sin entender xk nos expulsaron/tomando su jugo/

Momotaro: no sea tonto Mihiro todo fue culpa de esos 2 tontos/comiendo/

Verdes: OYE!

Momotaro: tienen k admitir k es su culpa yake ustedes iniciaron la pelea/viéndolos/

Kaoretsu: pero ustedes se metieron para detenernos/comiendo su tocino/

Momotaro: pero era eso o dejar k los expulsaran/tomando su jugo con indiferencia/

Kaoretsu: pero si no se hubieran metido tus locas fans no se hubieran ido con el director par k no te lastimaran/acabando su comida/

Momotaro: tch tonterías

Miyashiro: Jejeje chicos ya se nos hace tarde asike/acabando su comida/

Kaoru: Mihiro no les digas nada mejor ya vámonos rápido k nos kedan 10 min/acabando su comida y agarrando su maleta/

Momotaro y Kaoretsu: 10 MIN! LLEGAREMOS TARDE!/agarrando su maleta y saliendo de la cocina/

Miyashiro: pero si kedan 20 min/agarrando la suya/

Kaoru: jajaja ya déjalos se darán cuenta tarde o temprano/saliendo junto con el rubio/

Kaoretsu y Momotaro: OIGAN!

Kaoru: Jejeje ya se dieron cuenta/saliendo de la mansión/

Miyashiro: es mejor k miren su reloj antes de salir así

Kaoretsu: tch como sea

Ren: suban rápido señoritos y señorita/apareciendo con la limosina/

Kaoru: Ren, maña…/es interrumpida/

Ren: si ya lo sé solo les llevaré y traeré hoy día/sonriendo/

RRBZ y Kaoru: YES!

Ren: jeje bueno denme sus maletas

_Kaoru fue la primera en entrar dándole una maleta negra con unas estrellas verde limón, el segundo fue Kaoretsu dándole una maleta negra con una calavera envuelta en llamas verde oscuro, el tercero fue Miyashiro dándole una maleta negra con una calavera envuelta en llamas azules oscuro, el cuarto fue Momotaro dándole una maleta negra con una calavera envuelta en llamas rojas; Ren guarda las maletas en el maletero, entra al auto y parte a su destino_

Momotaro: oigan chicos saben cómo deben ser, verdad?/viendo a los verdes/

Kaoru: si, si portarnos bien el primer día de escuela/viendo a Momotaro/

Momotaro: Kaoretsu, no te eh escuchado/viéndolo/

Kaoretsu: tch ya después del primer día has lo k kieras

Momotaro: me alegra k entiendan

Miyashiro: x las puras haces eso, sabes muy bien k esos 2 se meterán en una pelea si los provocan

Momotaro: x eso nosotros 2 debemos evitar k les busquen bronca

Miyashiro: bueno solo será el primer día…espero k todo salga bien/mirando x la ventana/

Kaoru: a Ren

Ren: k ocurre señorita

Kaoru: Esmeralda nos llevará el almuerzo?/curiosa/(Estrella: para sus padre adoptivo y Ren, Esmeralda es una gatita muy bien entrenada k puede llevarles sus almuerzos y eso yake su primer día de clase para Kaoru con esa familia les dijo k kería k Esmeralda le llevará su almuerzo)

Ren: claro, kien más podría hacerlo?

Kaoru: nadie

Ren: ya pues no tiene k hacer esa pregunta/sonriendo/

Kaoru: si lo siento

-8 min después-

Ren: ya llegamos/deteniendo el auto/

Kaoru: conke colegio de nueva saltadilla?/viendo x la ventana/

Kaoretsu: no habrá sido mejor venir en un carro y no en una limosina?/viendo como llamaban la atención/

Ren: lo siento mucho, pero están lavándose los carros

Momotaro: no importa eso, Ren abre la maletera de aki nosotros lo hacemos solos/bajando junto con los demás/

Ren: okey señorito/abriendo la maletera/

_Cada kien agarro su maleta y luego se despidió de Ren con la mano_

Kaoru: bueno andando/caminando a la entrada junto a sus hermanos/

Xx: kienes son ellos?

Xx: son los chicos nuevos, acuérdate k dijeron k este año habrían nuevos

Miyashiro: como k están dejándonos pasar?/viendo cómo se apartaban como si ellos fueran famosos/

Kaoru: es normal ya déjalos/manteniéndose fría/

Kaoretsu: si mejor solo ignóralos/igual k su hermana/

Xx: pero k guapo/con ojos de corazón/

Xx: a cual de ellos, a los azabache, al pelirrojo o al rubio?

Xx: al azabache de cabello corto/suspirando de enamorada/(Butch: k no se dan cuenta k es mujer?)

_Kaoru llevaba puesto un jean holgado con una polera verde limón igual de holgada y una convers negras, y sus hermanos también solo k la polera de su respectivo color; estuvieron avanzando para llegar al tablero donde te decían en k salón están._

Xx: habrán paso, habrán paso k voy a pasar/empujando a uno k otro para poder pasar/(Kaoru: tch ya apareció esa molesto bicho-Estrella: bueno creo k no hay necesidad de describirla)

Xx: ash ten cuidado princesa/siendo empujada x la mencionada/

Princesa: *jum* a kien crees k le hables/ignorándole y poniéndose en frente de los RRBZ y Kaoru/

Kaoru: muévete bicho raro/pasando x su costado/

Princesa: bicho raro? Disculpe caballero pero yo soy princesa y si, si pueden ser mis amigos/indignada y volviendo a colocarse en frente de ellos/

Kaoretsu: tenías razón

Princesa: gra…/es interrumpida/

Kaoretsu: a ti no te hablo bicho raro le hablaba a otra persona/viendo a Kaoru/

Kaoru: k mensa…ves les dije k habría una k otra caprichosa

Miyashiro: deberían dejar de ser tan crueles

Princesa: hay mi príncipe azul vino a salvarme/agarrándose del brazo de Miyashiro/

Miyashiro: suéltame, puede ser k odie k mis hermanos sean demasiado crueles pero no soporto a unas niñas caprichosas/alejándose del agarre de princesa/

Momotaro: OIGAN!

Kaoru: donde te metiste Motaro/viéndolo/

Momotaro: mientras ustedes se encargaban del bicho raro fui a ver en k salón nos tocaba a cada uno/señalando a princesa/

Miyashiro: y en k salón nos toco?

Momotaro: en el mismo el salón 4-2

Princesa: ese es mi salón, los guiaré

RRBZ y Kaoru: no nos fastidies k nosotros lo encontraremos/mirando fríamente a princesa/

_Los RRBZ y Kaoru entran al edificio dejando a una Princesa desconcertada_

Princesa: veo k son la clase de chicos difíciles/con aires de enamorada/(Verdes y Yo: k esa niña no entiende k la kieren muerta y fuera de sus vidas?)

-con los chicos a la primera hora de clase-

Momotaro: tch a k hora nos dejará pasar ese profesor?/nervioso/

Miyashiro: cuando los alumnos se callen/escuchando todo el griterío/

Kaoru: tch esto me fastidia/escucha una puerta abrirse/

Xx: ya pueden pasar y presentarse

_Los RRBZ y Kaoru pasaron al salón, todas las chicas de ahí los miraban intrigantes con corazones en los ojos, excepto 2 de ellas k llamaron la atención de los k estaban al frente_

Kaoru: -eh chicos ya encontramos unas amigas-/viendo a una rubia y pelirroja/

Kaoretsu: -cierto, creo k también en un colegio hay gente k te trata igual-

Miyashiro y Momotaro: -solo keda ver si nosotros nos acercamos o ella a nosotros-(Estrella: gracias a k Kaoru ya aprendió a controlar sus poderes ella puede unir los pensamientos de todos para hacer una comunicación telepática con humanos)

Xx: bueno alumnos les presento a sus nuevos compañeros, ellos son los hermanos Him/viendo a sus alumnos/

Princesa: señorita Kenny/alzando la mano/

Kenny: k ocurre Princesa?

Princesa: k no el jefe de la antes KMM y ahora conocida como 2KM se apellida Him?/curiosa/

Kenny: si tenes razón Princesa ellos son sus hijos

Princesa: eso explicaría la limosina/sentándose/

Kenny: bueno chicos digan sus nombres a sus nuevos compañeros

Kaoretsu: yo me llamo Kaoretsu/indiferentemente a algunos gritos de las deskisiadas/

Kaoru: yo soy Kaoru…y soy mujer para las k pensaron lo contrario/fríamente y notando caras de asombro/

Miyashiro: yo soy Miyashiro, espero llevarnos bien/con una sonrisa angelical y notando suspiros/

Momotaro: yo soy Momotaro/viendo al frente con una mirada penétrate y rojiza/y disculpen el comportamiento de mi hermana

Kaoru: tch

Kenny: bueno Momotaro, siéntate al lado de mmm

Princesa: a mi costado señorita Kenny él kiere sentarse a mi costado/señalando su costado/

Kenny: pues entonces Mo…/es interrumpido/

Momotaro: me sentaré al lado de la pelirroja, yake no kiero sentarme al costado de ese bicho raro/señalando el sitio vacío de Xx y sentándose/

Kenny: Momotaro no deberías insultar así a tu compañera/regañándolo/

Verdes: nosotros nos sentaremos aki/sentándose en una carpeta de 2 k estaba cerca a la ventada al lado derecho de la rubio kien estaba sola/

Kenny: mm okey?

Miyashiro: etto yo también puedo elegir mi sitio o usted me coloca?/curioso/

Kenny: pues siéntate al lado de Miyako, xfavor levanta tu mano para k sepa kien eres

Miyako: aki siéntate/alzando la mano/

Princesa: *jum* eso es injusto ellos desean estar cerca de mí no de esas mocosas/enojada/(Verdes: si como no-Estrella: me estresa esa niña; a y los chicos están en la última carpeta o taburete como los digan…Los azules en el medio, los rojos a la izkierda de ellos y los verdes a la derecha de los azules…son 3 filas)

Kenny: bueno empecemos con la clase de Trigonometría/agarrando una tiza y empezando a escribir en la pizarra/

-con los rojos-

Xx: tch me toco sentarme con otro caprichoso igual k Princesa/susurrándolo y viendo de reojo al pelirrojo/

Momotaro: no me compares con esa mocosa engreída/viendo a la oji-rosa/

Xx: *jum* lo dices solo xk es cierto

Momotaro: claro k no yo y mis hermanos podemos ser de una familia prestigiosa pero no nos gusta k nos juzguen antes de conocernos/viéndola a los ojos/

Xx: entonces estas diciendo k si los llego a conocer mejor cambiaré de opinión/viéndolo/

Momotaro: claro, te retractaras

Xx: lo tomo como un reto?

Momotaro: como tú kieras…trato/mostrándole su mano/

Xx: mm trato/estrechándole la mano/

Momotaro: y puedo saber tu nombre?

Momoko: mi nombre es Momoko

Momotaro: bueno Momoko, llámame Motaro

Momoko: okey

-con los azules-

Miyako: gusto en conocerte Miyashiro/sonriendo/

Miyashiro: vaya si k eres diferente a las otras chicas

Miyako: k acaso pensaste k sería una de las tantas k se enamorarían con solo verte?/algo indignada/

Miyashiro: jajaja no más bien como no tenías ese aire de enamorada pensé k serías esa clase de persona k nos juzgaba solo xk somos de una familia prestigiosa o sea k seríamos como esa mocosa/señalando a Princesa kien estaba en el lado derecho en la primera carpeta/

Miyako: jeje no deberías ser así con ella…pero yo nunca juzgo a nadie antes de conocerlo/riéndose un poco/

Miyashiro: jeje no prometeré nada…y kieres conocer a mis hermanos en el recreo?/curioso/

Miyako: claro, también les presentaré a mi amiga

Miyashiro: okey

-con los verdes-

Kaoru: parece k ya se hicieron amigos

Kaoretsu: Jejeje a Motaro le toco la persona k Mihiro creía k sería la rubia/riéndose un poco/

Kaoru: ya no te burles Kotsu/dándole un zape en la cabeza/

Kaoretsu: hay! Ya no te esponjes/agarrándole los cachetes/

Kaoru: ittai eso duele deja mis cachetes/enojada/

Kaoretsu: jajaja okey/dejando sus cachetes/

EN EL RECREO O BREAK

_Los verdes y los azules ya estaban sentados en una mesa de 6 persona en la cafetería conversando alegremente_

Kaoru: Jejeje así puede llegar a ser Mihiro/riéndose/

Miyako: Mihiro?

Kaoru: si Mihiro, es mejor yake abreviamos los nombres

Miyako: k todos lo tienen abreviado?/curiosa/

Miyashiro: solo mi otros 2 hermanos y yo yake el de Kaoru ya está resumido

Kaoretsu: cierto

Miyashiro: si kieres puedes llamarme así

Miyako: claro, y el de Kaore…/es interrumpida/

Kaoretsu: Kotsu llámame así/viéndola/

Miyako: como k su hermano se está demorando?/viendo x todos lados/

Miyashiro: también tu amiga…como dijiste k era?

Miyako: pelirroja

Kaoru: jeje ya lo vi MOTARO!/llamando la atención del ojirojo/

Momotaro: hola chicos, me ayudan a buscar a la amiga de Mo…/es interrumpido/

Momoko: Miyako! Xk me dejaste sola/abrazando a la rubia y haciendo puchero/

Miyako: Jejeje lo siento eske Mihiro me invito a conocer a sus hermanos y pues yo también pensaba presentártelos/correspondiendo a su abrazo/

Momoko: eh? Mihiro?

Miyako: si es él solo k abreviando su nombre/señalando al rubio/

Miyashiro: asike eres amiga de Motaro

Momotaro: nop ella solo estará con nosotros para ver si somos iguales a la caprichosa/viendo de reojo al bicho raro/

Miyako: Momoko cuantas veces te eh dicho k no juzgues a las personas antes de conocerlas/algo enojada/

Momoko: eske eso mismo dijiste de Princesa y mira como acabo

Miyako: pero ellos son diferentes

Kaoru: Jejeje parece k habrá una pelea entre Miya y Momo/riendo/

Miyako: Miya?

Momoko: Momo?

Kaoru: a pues…les puedo llamar así

Momoko: mm claro xk no

Miyako: si no hay problema, ustedes también chicos

RRBZ: claro Miya

Momoko: oigan y sus almuerzos/viendo k los Him no tenían almuerzo/

Miyako: cierto, acaso no les traen?/curiosa/

Kaoru: si nos traen, solo k se debió haber demorado

_En eso una gata de pelaje azul con 4 obentos en su lomo era perseguida x Princesa._

Princesa: VUELVE TU SERÁ MI NUEVO GATO PARA HACERLE COMPAÑÍA A PELUSA Y ME TRAIGAS MI ALMUERZO!/persiguiendo a la gatita/

Kaoru: ESMERALDA!/viendo a la gata/

Esmeralda: -gracias al cielo, Kaoru kítame a este Bicho raro de encima- /corriendo asía la mesa donde se encontraba Kaoru y sentándose en la mesa/

Princesa: Esmeralda? Buen nombre Kaoru, bueno ahora me llevo a mi nue…/es interrumpida/

Kaoru: tú no te llevarás a mi gata/poniéndose delante de Esmeralda/

Princesa: mmm cuanto kieres x ella te daré lo k kieras solo pídelo/sonriendo/

Kaoru: tampoco está a la venta…chicos agarren los obentos del lomo de Esmeralda/viendo a sus hermanos/

_Los RRBZ sacan los obentos del lomo de la gata y colocan cada uno en donde se sientan_

Princesa: hay k bonito de tu parte me la regalaras/iba a agarrar a la gata pero una mano le agarra de la muñeca/

Kaoru: no tokes a mi gata, no te la regalaré, ni te la venderé y si veo k tú la raptaste o sikiera la tocaste te juro k haré k tú familia kede en la ruina y no utilizaré ningún poder de ricachón o contrataré a alguien k lo haga, yo misma haré k tu familia kede en banca rota/agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de la chica para luego soltarla haciendo k esta caiga al suelo/

Princesa: ah Momotaro mira lo k me hizo tu hermana/indignada/

Momotaro: Kaoru ya siéntate a comer k esa chica no vale la pena…nisikera vale la pena k la defendamos

Miyashiro: cierto prefiero mil veces ser expulsado a defender a alguien k no entiende un no x respuesta

Kaoru: okey, Esmeralda vuelve a la casa

Esmeralda: -está bien…disfruten su comida-/saliendo del lugar/

Princesa: mi nue…/es interrumpida/

Kaoru: si kiere síguela yake al final no lograrás saber a dónde se fue/Princesa no entiende lo k le dijo asike solo se paró y salió corriendo para buscar a *su gata*/

Miyako: vaya k la colocaste en su lugar

Momotaro: oye un chico no debería levantarle la mano a una chica/viendo a Kaoru/

Kaoru: etto acaso no escuchaste lo k dije al presentarme?/con una gotita tipo anime/

Momoko: pues no escuche bien yake las chicas susurraban y pues no entendí

Kaoru: pues lo repito, soy mujer/viendo como Momoko ponía cara de asombro/

Kaoretsu: siempre lo mismo…bueno no importa mejor comamos/abriendo su obento/

_Los demás también abrieron sus obentos y empezaron a comerlos mientras conversaban animadamente de cosas k Princesa hizo de cómo fue la escuela anterior de los Him, cosas así hasta k toco la campana de volver a clase, las horas pasaron rápido llegan la hora de salida_

Kaoru: chau chicas/despidiéndose con la mano

Miyako: están seguros k kieren esperar a su chofer con este tráfico

Momoko: cierto, xk no vamos caminando juntos?

Kaoretsu: perdonen pero nosotros siempre dejamos k Ren nos traiga y recoge el primer día de clases

Momotaro: cierto, si kieren mañana vamos junto con ustedes

Momoko: está bien, chau chicos los vemos mañana/despidiéndose con Miyako/

RRBZ y Kaoru: chau Momo, Miya las vemos mañana/despidiéndose/

Kaoru: son buenas personas/ya sentándose en una banca de la entrada cuando ya no las podían ver/

Kaoretsu: tienes razón/sentándose a su costado/

Princesa: ASH! TONTOS MAYORDOMOS CUANTO MÁS SE DEMORARAN!/enojada/

Momotaro: ratas ese bicho raro está ahí

Princesa: hay hola chicos/acercándose a los Him y colgándose del brazo de Kaoru/

Kaoru: suéltame/zafándose del agarre del bicho/

Princesa: oh bueno, oigan y despedirán a sus incompetente chofer x llegar tarde a recogerlos

Miyashiro: mira mocosa no somos unos caprichosos k con solo demorarse en el tráfico despedimos a nuestros choferes o mayordomos/enojado/

Kaoretsu: cierto y hablando de choferes el nuestro ya llego

Ren: disculpen señoritos el tráfico estaba muy cargado/abriendo la maletera/

Kaoru: no importa, bueno nos vamos/entregándole las maletas de sus hermanos y de ella para luego entrar a la limo junto con sus hermanos/

Princesa: no me darán un aventón?

Kaoru: no damos aventones a gente caprichosa/cerrando la ventana/

Princesa: pero k descorteses/viendo cómo se iban/

Sirvienta: lo sentimos mucho Princess-sama/saliendo de la limo y abriéndole la puerta/

Princesa: *jum* se salvaron yake hoy estoy de buen humor/entrando a la limo y dirigiéndose a su mansión/

EN LA CASA DE LOS HIM

Kaoru: ash k día/tirándose en el sillón de la sala/(Estrella: imagínense una linda sala yake me da flojeritis)

Momotaro: esa mocosa era una piedra en el zapato

Miyashiro: aunke sea la piedra se puede sacar pero esa mocosa lo dudo mucho

Kaoretsu: ya chicos trankilos…y k tal si jugamos Play

Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoru: JUGUEMOS DIABLO 3!/entusiasmados/(Estrella: es un juego k mi primix no para de jugarlos asike x eso lo puse)

Kaoretsu: bueno empecemos el juego/prendiendo el plasma, perdiendo el Play, poniendo el juego, lanzando los mandos a sus respectivos dueño y sentándose en el suelo para empezar a jugar/(Estrella: son mandos inalámbricos transparente y del color de cada kien)

_Los chicos se kedaron jugando todo el día, cuando sus padres llegaron les gritaron y mandaron a su habitación_

Kaoru: okey desde ahora debemos ver la hora para k no nos griten

RRBZ: entendido

Esmeralda: oigan ya todos vayan a dormir k mañana es otro día de escuela

RRBZ y Kaoru: okey k agua fiestas

Kaoru: ustedes cámbiense aki k yo lo are en el baño/entrando al baño con su pijama/

RRBZ: esta bien

CONTINUARÁ

**Bueno mi imaginación duro hasta ahí**

**Kaoru: pues si k fue larga**

**Butch: si mucho**

**Ñe no importa...bueno mi primix pensó k deberíamos utilizar deviantart xk algunos no encuentran las imágenes asike aki les dejo los link de cada cosa; el nombre de la persona es Kaoru1324 asike ahí lo deben encontrar**

**art/Cuarto-Sakerarenai**

**art/Ducha-Sakerarenai**

**art/Servicios-Sakerarenai**

**art/Cama-de-perro-Sakerarenai**

**art/Cama-y-lugar-de-juegos-para-el-gato-Sakerarenai**

**art/Lugar-donde-esta-la-tele-Sakerarenai**

**art/Ojos-de-Kaoru-y-Butch-Sakerarenai**

**Bueno Milagros aki te traigo los links k no te salieron en deviantart**

**art/Mansion-Sakerarenai**

**art/Tatuaje-ppgz-y-rrbz**

**Verdes: dejen sus reviews**

**Besos y chau**


End file.
